


I wanna know, Can you show me?

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fighting for your life, Fights, Friendship/Love, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Pain, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protection, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Relapse, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Teaching, The Winter Soldier Returns, Trust Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, hard choices, mis-communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I wanna know, Can you show me...?''  your friendship with Bucky Barnes starts off innocently with you teaching him about the world and going on missions together. </p><p> However as your past comes back to the surface your friendship goes awry and the darkness within you both resurfaces leading to the ultimate question, could love survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a new series, let me know if you like it or if there's anything you want to change.  
> You're going to be joining the Bucky Barnes Defence Squad soon, enjoy!

Steve walked in carrying Bucky’s bag on his back ‘’No I am fine honestly, I just want this meeting to be as stress free as possible for you Buck’’ the super soldier smiled at his friend who is staying close by his side looking around. ‘’Uhm I thought you would meet everyone one by one, its  a little less intimidating than meeting everyone at once as most of them have big personalities that take a while to get used to’’ he chuckled and looks at Bucky. ‘’Buck…’’

‘Hm yeah?’ the still floppy haired ex-assassin looked at his childhood companion who now is patting his shoulder.

‘’Don’t be nervous about this Bucky, everyone is going to love you okay? C’mon lets go and meet Tony first, get the worst one over with’’ he chuckles as he leads him into the first room to meet the famous Iron Man.

Whilst Bucky began to meet all of the other avengers, you were working downstairs in the laboratory talking with Natasha. You were not officially part of the avengers but you quickly became good friends with all of them after the Chitauri incident in New York. You knew Natasha through being a SHIELD agent and then you met the other avengers after she recommended you when they needed an extra bit of help on a mission. The rest, as they say, is history and you’re constantly around the tower working on different projects with Tony and Bruce if you’re not on a mission.

Currently you have just finished fixing Steve’s bike and yawned as you looked at Natasha ‘’Huh? Oh c’mon you and I both know that department never moves anywhere Nat’’ you chuckle as you  wipe your hands on a cloth.

Natasha grins as she bites down on a strawberry ‘’ All I am saying is that Thor, Clint and Tony are all in relationships right now, you deserve to be in one too. C’mon your last one was…’’ You cut her off before she could say anymore.

‘’A complete mistake and I am not making another one any time soon okay?’’ you lean against the bonnet of Tony’s car. ‘’Are you going to share them or am I going to have to fight you for them again’’ you nod to the Strawberries which causes you both to chuckle as Steve walks into the other side of the Laboratory with Bucky.

Bucky is grumbling to himself in Russian, arms folded as he walks really slowly behind Steve. ‘’I do not want to meet anymore of these people today I just want to eat and go to sleep right now Steve.’’

‘’Buck I didn’t know that Stark was going to stick fridge magnets on your arm to spell out an obscene word okay?’’ Steve sighed then smiled ‘’Look the last two people you need to meet are over there, c’mon just two more then you can go and eat’’ he said as he made his way over to where you and Natasha are currently fighting over the last Strawberry.

Bucky reluctantly walked behind him and then stopped a bit away from Steve, the first person in the tangle of limbs fighting over the fruit that he noticed was you. Something about your smile just made him feel more at ease and it was somehow comforting to him, he felt his arms relax which eventually led to them in his jeans pockets at his side.

‘’Okay! Take the strawberry just take it!’’ you laugh as you hand it over to Natasha who triumphantly eats it. You smile as you notice Steve and wave ‘’Hey Rogers, good timing. I just fixed your Bike it’s all ready to go when you need it’’ you nod and smile.

‘’That’s great thanks  (Y/N)’’ he smiled then looked back at Bucky ushering him over ‘’I want you two to meet my friend, Bucky Barnes. He’s going to be moving into my floor here in the tower just whilst he becomes re-settled into the world. Bucky that’s Natasha’’

Natasha nodded to him and smiled still eating her Strawberry ‘’Hi’’ she noticed that he wasn’t actually looking at her, he was looking past her and directly to you searching for Steve’s bike keys on the desk. You found them and grinned chucking them back to Steve as he continued.

‘’And this is (Y/N)   she’s not an official avenger but the amount she fights with us she should be, she is an incredible agent and she’s also a very smart scientist too’’ he nodded and smiled, noticing his friend looking directly at you. ‘’Buck..?’’

‘’Hi’’ you smiled at him the chuckled wiping your cheeks ‘’Sorry I’m covered in engine oil I better head home and get rid of all of this stuff’’ you began to feel slightly uneasy at him staring at you constantly.

‘’You can use my shower if you want (Y/N), you’ve got your clothes here from earlier anyway we’re ordering Pizza tonight’’ Nat got off the table she was sitting on and nods.

‘’ooo yeah I forgot about the pizza’’ you grinned ‘’alright I’ll use yours, I’ll be back down in about half an hour’’ and before anything else could be said you jogged off upstairs. Bucky’s gaze following you until you were clearly out of sight.

‘’Buck’’

‘’Huh what?’’ he looked at Steve.

‘’Is everything okay? You froze for a moment’’ he questioned, slightly concerned at his friends reaction to meeting you and Natasha.

‘’I’m fine, I’m fine’’ he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets ‘’Can we eat now?’’. He’s not the happiest person alive when he’s hungry so this came out as more of a growl than anything else.

It only made Steve chuckle, he looked like a sulking child right now ‘’Yeah c’mon we’ll head upstairs and order the Pizza’

With a grunt as a reply, Bucky trailed out after Steve. He couldn’t get you out of his head, your name and your face seem imprinted already, plus walking in on you having a strawberry fight with another hot woman definitely made him interested in you.

‘’(Y/N….’’ he muttered to himself as he walked up the steps to the living area of Stark tower. Steve turned around at hearing his friend, he quirks a brow as Bucky keeps his head down looking deep in thought.

‘’I wonder what he’s thinking about…’’ the blonde soldier thought to himself as they sat on the sofa but decided to let it go as he had more important things to think about, such as stopping Bucky going for Tony after the magnet incident ''This is going to be a long night' he sighed inwardly. 

 


	2. Pizza Night Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pizza night, a innocent gesture and a drunk Tony Stark ends the night in pain for one person...

You were sat up on the back of the sofa, laughing as a certain blonde Demi-god bounded into the room. He just reminded you of a giant puppy, loving caring but when he gets affectionate he forgets his own strength. ‘’Haha hey Thor!’’ you waved.

‘’LADY (Y/N)!’’ his face is practically a ray of sunshine as he bounds over to you, enveloping you in a large bear hug ‘’Oh my friend it has been too long!’’ he laughs. Whilst you were being tackled into the hug, Steve was sitting across the room with Bucky at the table eating the Pizza in slight seclusion.  He thought it was for the best after most of the introductions that day hadn’t gone exactly to plan.

‘’Hey capsicle, terminator why are you sat away from everyone? The party is over there’’ the obnoxious billionaire grinned as he took a seat at the table, he was pushing his luck after the magnets.

Bucky remained silent, his metal arm under the table whilst the other held the Pizza he was eating and Steve slightly glared at Tony using a warning tone ‘’Stark just leave us be…we know that the party is there’’

Tony shrugged as he got up ‘’suit yourself, living up to the boring old men titles huh?’’ he chuckled as he walked off back to where the others were.

Looking at his glass he sighed ‘’Buck I need to get another drink from the kitchen, I’ll be quick okay?’’ Steve only got a grunt as a response, but at least it was some acknowledgement so he walked to the kitchen to refill.

You were now free from Thor’s hugs as he’s moved on to catching up with Vision. Everyone around you were chatting laughing and sharing the Pizza slices, enjoying each other’s company. Looking up, you saw that Bucky was sat at the table alone and was looking at you. You smiled gently as a sort of silent ‘’Hello’’ but he just looked back down at his plate again. ‘’Is he …shy…?’’ you wondered to yourself.

Tony strolls in holding a crate full of treats, cakes, pastries and ice cream concoctions. ‘’Guess what just arrived!’’

Now, as a bunch of heroes that are constantly training and keeping fit, cheat days are the best thing in the world and Pizza night is the best cheat day of all. Everyone continued their conversations but people would slyly grab different treats, mainly Thor. He had a soft spot for fairy cakes, he thought they were made by fairies so he felt obliged to eat them.

Steve wasn’t back at the table yet as he ended up having to take a phone call from Sam so Bucky was still sat on his own.

Deciding that you would try to make him feel more comfortable in the room without having Steve constantly at his side, you picked up a cake walking over to him ‘’Uh…Bucky…?’’ you began shyly, but you didn’t quite know the reason you were being like that.

He slowly looked up at you, his hair flopping over his face slightly and he brushed it back quickly ‘’……….(Y/N) right….?’’. His voice seemed unsure and almost hushed like he was afraid of talking to you.

‘Yeah….’’ You smiled and rubbed your neck nervously as you put the cake on the plate and slide it next to him ‘’I thought you might want to try this, you don’t have to but it saves Thor eating them all because last time he ate the whole tray and we had to deal with an Asgardian with a stomach ache’’ you chuckled nervously.

He looked at you then tilted his head looking at the weird object you had placed in front of him, he poked it with his human hand and looked at you ‘’What Is it?’’ he asked.

You were about to reply but unfortunately a now slightly tipsy Tony Stark had heard his question and he laughed obnoxiously before shouting ‘’GUYSSSSS! LOOK AT THAT HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT CAKE ISS’’ he snickered.

You glared over at Tony ‘’that’s enough its not his fault, it’s not funny’’. Embarrassed, the brown haired soldier looked down and pushed the cake away from him.

However, because of the alcohol in his system the hero didn’t stop his digs at Bucky ‘’Heyy Barrrrneeeessss, do you know what a’’ he hiccups ‘’ what aaaaaaa hmm…do you know what Christmas isss?’’ he smirked, leaning on the table. Sadly this had attracted everyone’s attention and now they’re all staring at Bucky.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, he opened his mouth to try to say something but in all honesty he had no idea what it was. He looked down and pushed himself away from the table with his metal arm, almost throwing it across the room as he storms off.

‘’TONY!!’’ Steve growled as he walked back into the room, he heard everything and he stormed towards the billionaire.  Tony stumbled backwards in his drunken state and falls over the pool table, hitting his head which knocked him square out.

You glared back at the other avengers whispering about what just happened ‘’Shut it all of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves’’ and with that you exited the room, too angry to restrain yourself from hurting one of them.

Bucky was sat upstairs in the room that Steve told him belonged to him, he had hidden himself down behind the bed with his head in his hands, silently tearing himself apart for not knowing the basic of things.

You were rushing around the tower, then you noticed the door cracked open. You looked in but couldn’t see anything ‘’Bucky…?’’ you called through.

He slightly lifted his head out of his hands but he didn’t want to see anyone right now even if you had defended him he just felt too embarrassed to talk.

Sighing, you continued on your search around the tower unaware that he was in that very room. Silent tears coating his cheeks, regret and shame flowing over him.


	3. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Bucky in your room and he asks you to do something that ends up being something very personal to him.

 

It has been a full day since the disastrous Pizza night at the tower, everyone is still talking about it and that was no secret.

Tony, Pepper and Clint were sat at the dining table having that very conversation.

‘’I agree with Clint you deserved to be knocked out’’ Pepper started ‘’but is it really true…he had no idea what either one was?’’

Tony rubbed his still slightly sore head as he nodded ‘’no idea, I think that he doesn’t know much more than who he is. It could be a waste of time trying to teach him everything, Steve might be hitting a dead end’’

‘’Maybe…but he did have his memories wiped, you need to give him time to learn about life again’’ pipped in the assassin as he flicked a page in a magazine looking for new flooring for his house.

‘’I don’t see it, a man his age not knowing the basics about life? Might as well end his misery’’ Tony sipped his coffee and looked at you who had just walked out of the kitchen ‘’……Oh hi (Y/N)…….’’

You simply glared at him, keeping your head held high you refused to reply and walked out towards your room.

Pepper was also glaring at Tony and whacked him around the back of the head as a warning.

‘’They don’t get it…’’ you said to yourself as you walked into you room, then you noticed the subject of your thoughts sat on the end of your bed. He looked nervous, then again you couldn’t blame him after last night.

‘’Barnes?’’ you put your drink down on the side as he looked up at you and he fiddled with his hands.

‘’(Y/N) …..i came to thank you for yesterday’’ he looked at you with those eyes, those blue eyes that had seen so much misery and you could see the torment and regret behind them.

‘’It was no problem honestly, it wasn’t right what he did and if he had kept going on you would have seen me knock him out’’ you smiled at him ‘’besides it’s not your fault.’’

He nodded slowly ‘’I also wanted to say thanks, I know that you came looking for me yesterday and it was……nice…..knowing that someone other than Steve actually slightly cared….so thank you’’

You smiled and nodded walking over to him as he continued.

‘’Uhm…I also….i want to ask you something. I would ask Steve but he only knows what he knows from being here for the past 5 years and you’ve been here you’re whole life…uh…would you….’’ He sighed, struggling to get the words out ‘’Would you help teach me about the world….it was made clear to me yesterday that I’m an idiot in this era as well as a monster’’

‘’Yes of course I will, but you’re not an idiot and you’re definitely not a monster’’ you reassured him as you sat next to him on the bed, he looked at you completely shocked.

‘’You’d really help me…?’’ he questioned and you giggled, he frowned not sure why you were laughing.

‘’It’s what friends are for after all’’ you smiled at him ‘’We can start today if you want to, what do you want to learn about first?’’

‘’Anything you think I need to know….Just keep the others away from me I don’t like them’’

‘’Deal, we’ll start in half an hour’’ you smiled as you got back up ‘’it gives me time to get the books and everything. Meet me back here’’ you smiled at him once more before rushing out towards the library.

He nodded as he took off his jacket, feeling his face warm at the thought of you and he looked at the ceiling ‘’…..I have a new friend…..’’ and he felt himself do something he hadn’t done in a long time, he smiled. 


	4. Lesson 1: Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident the previous night, you decided that maybe food was a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really nauseous whilst writing this food chapter which is why its short. Sorry guys x

Bucky was now sat on your bedroom floor after waiting for longer than half an hour he was becoming slightly bored so he looked around your room taking in the smallest details and he kept noticing the constant appearance of Tigers in your room. He took this into note as something important.

Just as he began to mentally count the amount of them in your room, you return carrying a very large box in your arms.

‘’Sorry I took so long but I had an idea’’ you smiled and put the box down ‘’I kinda figured after the cupcake incident yesterday that we should start off with food, after all there are so many different kinds and this tower seems to have a piece of all of it’’

He nodded and quirked a brow as you put a cupcake in front of him ‘’Not that thing again’’ he folded his arms turning his head away from you.

‘’Bucky cmon just try it’’ you sat  opposite him with the cake in the middle of you and you cut the small cake in half ‘’Look I’ll try it with you  okay?’’

He was still frowning but he picked his half up in time with you ‘’If this is disgusting I’m not going to like you’’

‘’Pfft like you could hate me’’ you smiled playfully and took a bite of yours, swallowing it ‘’See? Its not anything bad’’

He looked at you sceptically then took a small bite of it, chewing it for a moment then swallowing. You were looking at him, anxiously awaiting his opinion. ‘’So….?’’ You questioned.

‘’…….Its okay, a bit too sweet for me but its not completely awful’’ he put the rest of it down. For the next 2 hours you got him to try small pieces of different food, from hot dogs to ice cream, to fruit smoothies to strawberries. He liked some of them and the ones he didn’t like ended up back in the box whilst the ones he did like you made him write down on a list. You began to notice he was having trouble spelling out some words and he wasn’t confident in the way he wrote.

 You smiled as you took a book out of the box titled ‘’101 foods of the world’’ and you handed it to him. ‘’It’s time to call it a day for now, you can read this it will help you learn more about Food’’

He tentatively took the book in his hands and nodded as he got up ‘’Thanks for this (Y/N)….are we going to learn anything tomorrow?’’

‘’We’ll see, I need to think more carefully about the next one’’ you smiled ‘’but it should be soon anyway’’

He nodded and made his way out of your room, you began to pack away all the samples of food you had given him. Then you picked up the list he had written of the food that he liked and you bit your lip ‘’It might be a sensitive topic….but I think I know what I need to help him with next…’’ you thought to yourself as you read the list.

Steve walked past Bucky’s room and looked at him ‘’ Are you reading a book about food…?’’ he questioned as he walked in and his friend nodded.

‘’(Y/N) gave it to me, she said it would help me’’ he looked up at his friend.

‘’Uh huh, well I’ll leave you to it’’ he chuckled and walked back out again. ‘’Its good to see he’s made friends with someone else’’ he thought to himself as he walked down to the training room.

Bucky put the book down after reading a chapter and laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling and smiles to himself, he really thought you were incredible. 


	5. lesson 2 and a first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second lesson with Bucky doesn't go exactly to plan and then he gets to see you in a way he hasn't yet, in mission mode.

After studying the list he wrote thoroughly for most of the night, you noticed that he knew the basics of writing but it looked like he needed help with more intricate sentences and complex words.

You walked down to the storage room of the tower, flicking on the light you looked through the shelves and began to fill the box with notepads, paper, pencils and writing pens. Then you jumped as you looked up after hearing footsteps. ‘’Barnes you made me jump’’ you laughed putting a hand on your chest.

‘’What’s in the box?’’ he leant on the doorframe watching you throw in the last packet of pens and you lifted it up.

‘’Well this is our next lesson’’ you smiled at him.

‘’We are having it today?’’ he smiled sounding excited then coughed and shrugged ‘’I guess I can make it…’’

Rolling your eyes you giggled ‘’Meet me upstairs in ten minutes’’ you said as you walked off upstairs. He smiled to himself deciding to hang back so that he didn’t seem too eager.

10 Minutes later you had set up your desk and laid out the paper and pens onto it as well as having a white board rested on the back of it so that you could write something on it for him to copy.

He walked in hands in his pockets and whistled ‘’so that’s what was in that box’’  he nodded to the desk ‘’So what are we doing…?’’ but then his face visibly paled as you handed him the list of food he liked.

‘’I noticed this…I thought that I could help you with it. You have the basics but you seem to struggle with the harder bits…’’ you looked at him nervously, you weren’t sure how he would take this.

‘’Promise you won’t tell Steve or that moron Stark’’ he crumbled up the paper and locks the door. ‘’I’m not proud of it’’

You nodded completely understanding of his mood ‘’I won’t I swear, we’ll just take this as far as you’re comfortable’’

Nodding, he sat in the chair picking up the pen and looks at you. ‘’C’mon then’’ he almost snapped.

You picked up your whiteboard writing the word he got very wrong onto it ‘’Blackberry Pavolva’’ you said putting it in front of him.

After 7 failed attempts he put the pen down folding his arms shaking his head.

‘’Bucky c’mon the only way you can learn this is by doing it’’ you ushered him but he just glared at you. ‘’Buck, you know…the more you read the more you learn to spell different words it is just trial and error. Look I’ll help you….’’

‘’I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP I CAN WRITE I JUST CAN’T WRITE THAT STUPID THING!’’ he yelled at you, frustration evidently taking over as his metal hand crushed the pen he was holding.

You looked down guiltily ‘’Sorry….i shouldn’t Have done this its obviously a sore subject for you….’’

‘’Damn right!  A grown man that can’t spell stupid long words that I know kids can spell!’ he growled. You just nodded and got up, beginning to pack the other notepads and pens away.

‘’I think that’s it for today…’’ you didn’t look at him as you cleaned it away but you felt a his hand grab your wrist, stopping you.

‘’Wait….i’m sorry….i want to learn I do….please…’’ he looked at you ‘’I just get frustrated sometimes’’

You sighed, wondering if it was a good idea but then you agreed and nodded. ‘’Maybe this will help’’ you walked behind him as he sits back down in the chair and you lean behind him, putting your hand on top of his. ‘’Relax your hand slightly, still hold onto the pen and I’ll guide you see?’’ you began to guide his hand into spelling the word on the board. You repeat this ten times before letting go.

He looked at you unsure ‘’I can’t do it’’ he frowned but you put a hand on his shoulder.

‘’It should work like muscle memory, just try it for me you might be surprised’’ your smile encouraged him and he breathed out shakily. He slowly began to write on the page until he had finished the two words. He shook his head looking down because he was sure it was wrong.

‘’You did it’’

He snapped his head up ‘’wait you mean…? I got it right….?’’

You nodded and smiled, putting the whiteboard next to his notepad ‘’See? Its perfect’’ you rubbed his back. He was In slight disbelief and looked between the board and his book before jumping out the chair, almost knocking you over in the process.

‘’I did it!’’ he grinned, it was the biggest smile you had seen on him. Actually it was the first smile you had seen on his face. ‘’It’s perfect!’’ he laughed as he recited what you had told him and then he hugs you In the excitement of the moment ‘’You’re perfect (Y/N)!’’

You blushed and looked up, slightly squished in the hug ‘’….Uh what….?’’

Bucky blinked as he let go of you, putting his hands in his pockets ‘’Uh….nothing….’. Looking at  his feet as he shuffled them slightly.

‘’Uhm….okay…..’’ you looked around, still flushed and then you picked up a note book you had filled up with different words and handed it to him. ‘’Uhm if you do what we did today with all of these then you’ll have no problem writing’’

He grabbed it quickly and muttered a thanks, his hair flopped over his face slightly which hid the blush tinting his cheeks before unlocking the door walking out.

You smiled to yourself and packed away the papers before looking up as FRIDAY makes a tower wide announcement.

‘’Alert; all Avengers are being sent on a mission to Russia. Departing time: ASAP’’ the AI announced.

You ran to your wardrobe, quickly pulling on your catsuit and the tower went into full swing as they prepared for the mission. Tony put on his suit, Thor turned back into his demi-god attire, Natasha pulled her catsuit on and booted up her gloves. Clint grabbed his bow and arrow, Steve grabbed his SHIELD once changed and Bucky grabbed a gun from the plane’s storage unit. ? Fighting with us can get chaotic’’ Steve looked at his friend as they walked onto the plane with the other avengers.

Natasha nodded ‘’he does have a point, its organised chaos really’’ she chuckled leaning on the wall of the jet.

Thor grinned as he sat on the chair holding his hammer ‘’yet the gates of hell are filled with the screams of our victims, bad people don’t stand a chance!’’

Tony looked up ‘’okay we’re missing two, where are Clint and (Y/N)?’’ he walked out his suit and sat in the pilot seat with the suit in century mode. Then footsteps run towards the jet and you and Clint finally get on board.

‘’Sorry about that I had to get my modified arrows from the lab’’ Clint apologised and leant on the wall opposite Natasha. Meanwhile, Bucky’s mouth was slightly parted as he looks you over. It was the first time he had seen you in your catsuit, much like Natasha’s suit yours is modified to help enhance your fighting style which so happened to be swords. You have gloves attached to your suit with hidden blades embedded on the underside of your wrist that remain hidden until you need them.

He looked you over from your feet to your head, your boots making you slightly taller, he noticed how the catsuit hugged your curves and enhanced each feature of your flawless body. He noticed how the zip of your suit was open just enough to tease a showing of your cleavage. Your hair was tied back but little strands of it have fallen either side of your face.

‘’So what’s the problem we’re facing Stark?’’ Steve questioned as no one else seemed bothered to ask.

‘’We have a slight nuclear disagreement we need to settle, S.H.I.E.L.D thinks the nuke codes are theirs but the bad guys now have them and claim they’re theirs so basically we’re finding the codes and destroying them so no one has them. 120 guards, 110 armed and 10 in heavy set armour, re-enforced steel doors and a state of the art building with complex corridors. It’s basically a maze down there’’ he stood up, putting the jet In auto pilot as he stepped back into his suit whilst the jet landed hidden among the trees of a forest.

Bucky looked between everyone who seemed very calm ‘’That sounds impossible’’ he whispered to Steve.

‘’It sounds like fun’’ you smirked and pulled up the half face mask that covered the lower half of your face. You winked at Bucky before nodding and running out beside Natasha. Bucky also began to notice you became a lot more cocky when you’re in mission mode, he found it quite …exhilarating.

‘’You gonna stare at her all day or you coming?’’ Steve chuckled and walked out with him.

‘’Shut it’’ Bucky warned as he gets onto the motorbike adjacent to Steve’s and they head off into the fight. 


	6. Revelation and The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to realise that Bucky has feelings for you, but will your past stand in the way as well as a Blonde Super Soldier?

The mission was a complete success and everyone is back on the jet heading home to the tower, you’re down in the compartment that holds the bikes checking the damage to them and Bucky was tired of being upstairs listening to Steve and Tony bicker so he decided to climb down through the small gap to see you.

You were sat on the bike he was on earlier that day, your legs straddling the seat as you face the wrong way whilst using a small hammer to bang out the dents in the cover protecting the wheels.

Bucky bit his cheeks and breathed out slowly trying to control where the blood was trying to rush to, you were beautiful there was no doubt about that but the kindness that you had shown him made you all the more beautiful to him.

‘’Uh hey (Y/N)’’ he cleared his throat as he walked over to you and you looked up smiling.

‘’Oh Hey Barnes, take it you got tired of the macho fight upstairs huh?’’ you chuckled and sat up on your elbows slightly, swinging the little hammer in your hand.

‘’Yeah basically’’ he chuckled and looked at you ‘’You really do like doing this don’t you…?’’

‘’Uh huh, I find it relaxing to fix engines and things. Although I am getting tired of having to fix Steve’s bike’’ you smiled and looked at him, he looked really fidgety but you couldn’t figure out why.

Bucky shuffled his feet and decided to sit on the other bike sideways to look at you as he talks ‘’I uh…wanted to say I was really impressed with how you fought out there…it was..amazing….’’

Was he blushing? You smiled at him ‘’Aw thanks Barnes that’s really sweet of you to say….i liked how you fought too. Especially how you held me close to you and you let me land on you when we jumped buildings’’ you smirked slightly.

‘’Uh well… I didn’t want you getting hurt…’’ he looked down at his metal arm as he tried to wipe the memory of that. Once you two had jumped roofs, you had landed on him basically straddling him and the force that you landed on him with made a certain part of him flutter.

‘’I should get back upstairs…uh steve …yeah…’’ he walked back out and climbed back out the small hatch, taking his seat again.

You looked over and chuckled at Natasha ‘’Before you say anything I see your point now’’ you chuckled as she walked out the shadows from putting her guns away.

‘’I told you that is a man in serious like with you, and he really has the hots for you’’ she grinned as she leant on the bike next to you

‘’Yeah I know he is’’ you chuckled as you continued to fix the bike ‘’but he’s so new to this modern world and everything so I’ll go at his pace for as long as I can’

Natasha quirked a brow ‘’For as long as you can?’’ she questioned and you nodded, sitting up on the bike now.

‘’Well we train together too, a lot of the times he’s shirtless so im only human’’ you wink and then burst into fits of laughter with the assassin.

Finally you all got back to the Avengers tower and you were stood with your arms folded talking to Steve ‘’You know I don’t mind fixing your bike but please stop getting It damaged on purpose I only just finished fixing it’’

He chuckled and rubbed his neck ‘’Right, got it (Y/N)’’ he nodded and then smiled ‘’I want to thank you by the way’’

‘’For what?’’ you asked as you put your swords back in their holders on the wall.

‘’For helping Bucky, I’ve noticed him change he has become more confident and I want to thank you for that’’ he smiled.

‘’Hey it’s no problem Rogers he’s a nice guy’’ you didn’t notice the Captain move next to you.

‘’Exactly. I know your past and I know what happened in it’’ he looked at you sternly ‘’So if the same thing happens to him I swear (Y/N)….’’

‘’Don’t worry it wont’’ you looked at him, slightly uneasy as you’ve rarely seen him be this mad at you ‘’Who told you about it…?’’

‘’Who do you think? Natasha did when you acted funny on the mission pretending to be my wife’’

‘’Great….look what happened was one off I promise’’ you looked at him and just as he was about to reply, Bucky walked into the room.

‘’(Y/N), can you take a look at this it’s locking itself when I move it a certain way’’’ he gestured to his arm.

‘’Yeah of course c’mon’’ you avoided any more eye contact with the Blonde super-soldier and walked out with Bucky to the lab.

Steve looked at your swords on the wall then looked at the engraving in it sighing ‘’…….Dangerous is right…….’’ and with that he turned the lights out walking out as well.  


	7. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, i needed to do a quick one to link on the next area of the story :3 Enjoy~

After fixing Bucky’s arm he went with Steve to train, he asked if you wanted to join him but Steve’s warning from earlier was still playing on your mind so you refused.

You were now sat up on the roof of the tower, it was the one place that you could sit and think and no one could find you. Bringing your knees to your chest you looked out at the New York Skyline replaying Steve’s warning in your head again and again.

When you were with Bucky you were so happy and you knew he was happy when he was with you, your stomach flipped each time he smiled. That rare smile that he only had around you.

Shaking your head you buried your head in your arms fighting with yourself ‘’It won’t happen again he’s not like that….but then again he could turn back…no stop! It won’t happen you won’t have to do that again…’’ you growled to yourself.

Steve ducked as he blocked a punch from Bucky ‘’Wait what?’’

‘’I was going to ask her out Steve’’ he nodded as he pushed him back with his metal arm.

‘’Uh…..if you want to I guess you could…just be careful’’ he jumped back and stood up properly, they stopped training and Bucky looked at him.

‘’Why do I need to be careful….?’’ He asked.

‘’She has a ......bad… love history’’ he rubbed his neck.

‘’I can’t imagine anyone treating her badly. .’’ Bucky said as he pulled his shirt back on.

‘’It wasn’t her who was treated badly, the guy ended up dead Buck’’ Steve frowned, he didn’t want to hurt his friend but he felt he had a need to protect him too. Sadly, Steve didn’t know the full story either.

‘’W-what….?’’ He looked at his friend, Bucky couldn’t believe you would do such a thing.

‘’I’m sorry Buck its true...’’ the blonde soldier sighed noticing the hurt and confused look on his friends face.

‘’………..’’ Bucky said nothing more as he picked up his training bag and walked out of the room up to his room.

You were still sat on the roof at this point, resting your head back against the wall  you looked at the sky with a single tear rolling down your cheek dreaming of how it would be if you and Bucky did get together, if he did love you back but you knew that if Steve and your past had anything to do with it then that would never happen.

‘’If only…’’ you sighed looking at the stars before shutting your eyes.


	8. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past comes back to haunt you in the worst way possible, mis-informed Bucky enters your room in a rage.

You were back down in your room an hour later and you were avoiding everyone you really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone after having _that_ event from your past playing in your head. However someone else had different ideas, Bucky slammed the door to your room open with your swords in his metal hand he looked like he had been crying.

‘’Bucky what the …?’’

‘’SHUT UP!’’ he half growled half sobbed ‘’I thought you were different to the others, you give off the impression of being good and incredible and kind then I found out you killed your last boyfriend with these!!’’ he lifted up your swords.

In utter shock you had no idea what to say, you were mad because you knew that Steve had told him but you were broken too as you knew this was the end of your friendship with Bucky.

‘’You’re just like the others! I thought I found someone who was genuinely honest and I found out today that you’re not the person I thought you were!’’ he stormed towards you, hot tears streaming down his cheeks ‘’I TRUSTED YOU (Y/N)’’

‘’Bucky….’’ You felt tears rolling down your own cheeks but you still couldn’t find a way to explain anything to him.

‘’YOU’RE A MONSTER AND I KNOW BECAUSE I AM ONE!’’ he yelled and clenched his metal arm around your swords and you heard the sickening crack of metal against metal as he crushed your swords.  ‘’I thought I loved you! I never thought it would happen to me but you made me believe I could! But it was all just an act, a lie! Was I going to be your next victim huh?!’’ and that was it, your swords shattered into pieces on the floor.

Feeling your heart rip into pieces you went against better judgement and let your anger at Steve come out on Bucky ‘’WELL IM GLAD YOU KNOW YOU’RE A MONSTER!’’ you gasped as you put a hand over your mouth, not believing that you just said that.

His face looked completely broken now, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes full of pain as he gulped ‘’…….Thanks a lot kid….’’ He threw what was left of your swords down at you feet before storming out and slamming the door hard with his metal hand, the wall above your door cracking from the force of it.

Falling to your knees you sobbed as you realised the full scale of what had just happened, you got up and walked to your wall. Crying angrily you repeatedly punched the wall repeatedly and so hard that you didn’t care about the blood now free flowing from them.

You could hear Bucky in the room above you storming around, breaking any object he could find and each time you heard his pained cries and the crunching of metal colliding with something it fuelled your rage even more.

The more you punched the more blood flowed from your knuckles and you only stopped when you couldn’t feel them anymore. You put your back to the wall sliding down it, a wreck as tears free flowed.

Bucky roared as he punched the wall with his metal arm and then kicked over the chest of drawers, knocking all his things off of it and his clothes out of it. He ran to the notepad you had given him in the lessons a few days ago and he punched the window, shattering it into pieces and he threw the notepad out of it.

Natasha walked past your room and heard your sobs, she rushed in noticing you curled against the wall ‘’(Y/N)…’’

The mood you was in, Natasha was one of the last people that you wanted to see ‘’GET OUT! YOU TOLD STEVE AND NOW BUCKY KNOWS AND HE HATES ME!’’ you screamed as you got up backing her out the door ‘’LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE NATASHA ROMANOFF THE 8 PIECE COLLECTION!’’ She looked utterly speechless and just left the room, shutting the door behind her as she knew better than to argue with you when you were mad.

You looked around you, you couldn’t be in this tower anymore and you quickly wrapped your knuckles up in bandages as you grabbed your leather jacket and ran down to the garage. You ran to your red bike, pulling on the helmet you didn’t look back as you started your engine and you sped out of the tower.

Steve looked out the window and sighed as he watched you speed off on your bike, he too could hear Bucky’s rage, everyone in the tower could. He hadn’t intended for it to go this badly but what could he do, his friend had to know the truth about you.

Natasha burst into Steve’s room in a rage ‘’STEVE ROGERS!!’’ she yelled ‘’THAT WASN’T THE FULL STORY YOU IDIOT I WAS HOPING (Y/N) WOULD TELL YOU ON HER OWN TIME!’’. The blonde soldier looked at her and gulped.

‘’That wasn’t the full story…..?’’ he questioned as she shook her head, arms folded.

‘’She didn’t kill him for no reason Steve…’’

‘’Okay…I’m listening….’’ He nodded


	9. Searching

Steve put his head in his hands ‘‘I had no idea’’ he looked at Natasha after she told him the full story of how your last boyfriend died.

‘’Yeah…she had no other choice….worst part is it was her first love and with that happening she broke, this was before the avengers so you wouldn’t have seen it but I did. She shut herself down and away from the world much like how you said Bucky did when you first found him’’ the red head nodded.

‘’We need to tell Buck we need to set this straight… we need to get those two to see sense’’ the super soldier got up then gasped ‘’oh no…’’

‘’what..?’’ she asked as Steve looked back at her.

‘’I just saw (Y/N) take off on her bike she could be anywhere by now’’ he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘’We can worry about that later, right now we need to stop your best friend destroying what’s left of his room and more importantly, damaging himself’’ she got up walking to the door with Steve in tow.

When they got to his room the door was bolted shut ‘’Buck…’’ Steve knocked on the door but the only reply he got was ‘’GO AWAY’’ followed by more smashing. After 10 attempts they figured it was no use whilst he was still this angry.

‘’I just remembered, Stark put trackers into the bikes!’’ Natasha looked at Steve and they both ran down to the lab where Bruce and said billionaire were working.

‘’Whoa where’s the fire?’’ asked Bruce looking over at them both. Steve and Natasha proceeded to tell them the whole story of what just happened then Tony stood up opening up a screen tapping on it.

‘’Bingo there she is’’ he tapped the screen pointing to the tracker that said your bike was on the top of a cliff near the ocean ‘’Kid made a good distance in this amount of time, hey where are you two going now?’’

‘’We’re going to get her ‘’ the red headed assassin said as she sits on one of the bikes with Steve doing the same.

‘’You’re leaving us with misery guts up there?!’’ he cried ‘’are you crazy!!’’

‘’Look he’ll be fine when he gets like this he stays in his room and on his own until he calms down’’ Steve said as he followed Natasha out on the bikes and they began their journey to catch up with you before you took off again.

Steve didn’t know how wrong he was…


	10. The Relapse

Bucky flung his weight around his trashed room, yelling at the pain in his head as he held it tightly shaking it ‘’SHUT UP SHUT UP!!’’ Thoughts of you fighting on missions were getting mixed up with his memories of being the Winter Soldier and the fight with you were swirling in his mind.

’Mission objective, enemy NO!! mission objective, enemy NO!! NO!!’’ he screamed shutting his eyes then snapped them open.

He let go of his head and stood up walking to the corner of the room picking up all his guns and pulled on his Winter Soldier wear that he hid in the back of the wardrobe.

He put the mask on his face and clipped his guns to him, his eyes locked on the distance ‘’Mission Objective: Destroy enemy, Target (Y/N)’’ his eyes were now dead and emotionless. He was no longer Bucky Barnes, he was someone a lot more dangerous that he used to know. He was the Winter soldier.

Bruce dropped the tray he was holding, he was walking past the room and he heard everything.

Forgetting that Tony wanted the coffee he ran down to the lab ‘’STARK!!’’ Tony jumped and looked up

'’you’re not going green are you??’’ he asked and looked at his friend running towards him.

‘’No but Bucky is! He’s not himself anymore he was saying something about Target, mission objective and he had his Winter Soldier stuff on and all his guns….Tony I think he’s going to kill (Y/N)…’’

‘’Oh no…’’ Tony got up running to the garage to see a fourth tyre mark and he just heard the screeching of the bike going off into the distance ‘’SHIT!’’ he ran back to the lab and pulled up the comms, ‘’Tell me you’re near (Y/N)!’’

Natasha pulled up on the bike where your tracker last showed you and she leant down picking up the tracker, she forgot you helped to install them ‘’No Stark she’s not here, what’s wrong?’’

’Bucky isn’t Bucky and he’s going after her!’’ Natasha snapped her head up and looked at Steve

’Wait you don’t mean…’’

’HE’S THE WINTER SOLDIER AGAIN AND HE’S GONNA KILL HER!’’ the billionaire screamed.

‘’Stark we’ll find her but she has a fighting chance she has her swords with her’’ Steve said as he started up his bike again.

‘’No she doesn’t…he broke them’’ Natasha looked at him, fear streaking across her face and Steve knew it must be bad because that’s not an emotion you ever see on her.

’Oh no…’’

‘’FIND HER! We’ll search the city and if we find her we’ll call you!'' Tony put down the comms and ran to get into his suit ‘’Banner stay here in case she comes back, we can do this without big green’’ he stepped into his suit and Bruce nodded, watching Tony fly out of the tower.

‘’Find her before he does…’’ Bruce sighed as he sat at his desk head in his hands.


	11. Run

You jumped when you heard your name being yelled across the beach, Steve and Natasha were thankful that they knew you well enough to guess you would be here. It’s the same place you always go when you’re pissed off at someone. ‘’Steve, Nat what’s the matter with you two I was coming back in the morning’’ you watched as Steve kept looking around as if he was on guard as Natasha ran up to you.

‘’(Y/N)! You need to run you need to get out of here!’’ she took a hold of your shoulders, shaking them slightly as she dragged you back to your bike.

‘’Whoa wait what why?’’ you asked as you were pushed onto your bike ‘’Natasha!’’

‘’Bucky relapsed and now he’s on his way to kill you’’ she said as she handed you a gun that you quickly tucked into your jeans, but you were still confused.

‘’Natasha I know he was angry but he won’t kill me’’ you looked at your two friends who were now both looking around anxiously.

‘’Bucky wouldn’t, but the winter soldier would’’ the red haired assassin said as she looked at you ‘’and you don’t have your swords so you don’t stand a chance against him, you need to run and get out of here!’’.  At those words, fear ran throughout your entire body because she was right, Bucky wouldn’t ever hurt you but that doesn’t mean the Winter Soldier won’t.  You looked between your friends and you knew that they weren’t messing around because Steve wouldn’t be that nervous if they were.

‘’ GO ALREADY!’’ Natasha yelled at you and you pulled on your helmet quickly, you started up your bike and sped off back towards the city. That was the best place to play hide and seek with a deadly assassin because of all the small places he still didn’t know about, whilst you sped back towards the city Steve pulled his comm back up to talk to Tony.

‘’Stark we found her, she’s heading back into the city to hide keep an eye up in the skies and if you see him’’ the super soldier sighed ‘’Don’t hurt him but…distract him, keep him away from (Y/N)’’

‘’You’re the boss captain’’ the billionaire replied as he began to fly over the city whilst Steve and Natasha made their way back to the tower to gear up. They know from experience that the Winter Soldier isn’t easy to beat.

You pulled up in an alley in New York and left your bike there, pulling your hood up on your jumper you began to make your way through the crowded streets trying to get lost in the crowd.

Bucky jumped onto a roof above where you were and walked to the edge, his legs moving one in front of the other in powerful strides. You kept walking but held your breath as his eyes scanned the street below but he couldn’t see you so he moved to the next roof. Knowing that was a close call, you split off from the crowd and walked down an empty street hoping that he was still locked onto the others.

Bruce looked up from his hands when Dum-E started making a noise ‘’What is it now…?’’ he asked, still not entirely believing that he was talking to a machine but then his eyes widened when Dum-E pointed to a glass case holding your old swords in it. He ran over and opened up the case taking them out carefully ‘’…….She could stand a chance…..’’

The scientist snapped his head up when he heard two bikes re-enter. Steve jumped off with Natasha and they ran around the lab getting ready.

‘’Steve! Look!’’ Bruce said as he held out the weapons to him ‘’They’re her old ones, they’re not as strong but she could have a fighting chance if you get these to her!’’

‘’We’ll need to track her down again’’ the super soldier nodded to his friend as he put the swords onto his back behind his shield, Natasha now was fully kitted out with her guns as she gets back onto the bike she nods at Steve and they speed off into the city.

They knew It was a race to find you first but a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent playing life or death hide and seek in a city as big as New York would be hard to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, i know it's short but again i needed one that would bridge one idea into the next x


	12. He found You

You were scared, you were and you had every right to be. You’re sat on the end of the bed in a motel on the outskirts of the city and you had no idea what was happening with everyone else, you didn’t know where Bucky was and If they’ve managed to stop him.

You were shaking from fear because you know what he can do but also because you know that you couldn’t bring yourself to stop him if he found you.

You rubbed your eyes, you stopped at the shabby motel to get some sleep and now you’ve decided it’s best to be on the move again. You picked up the rucksack you got from a safe house inside the city and head towards the door. 

You screamed when a metal arm punched through the plywood wall in front of you and you jumped back so he couldn’t grab you. 

Panicking you ran to the back of the motel room, this was a bad move as you trapped yourself and The Winter Soldier was blocking the only exit. 

You were going to die. 

That’s all you could think of as the door flew open and he stalked towards you, his eyes dead and emotionless, his hand was on his dagger at his side almost daring you to make another move or make a noise. 

The rucksack with the gun in it is by the door, shit you must have dropped it when he punched through the wall. 

Your eyes darted around the room to look for anything to defend yourself with but all there was in the room was a bed and a lamp but you had to do something , he was lunging towards you.

It was a dirty trick but desperate times, desperate measures. You kneed him in the privates and as he bent over , you leap frogged over him and ran for the door.

You crouched down and unzipped the rucksack, you quickly grabbed the gun but as soon as you stood back up ...

“Oof!” you cried out in pain as he tackled you out of the gap where the door used to be and through the wooden railing of the motel. The force of his tackle took you both through the wooden rail and down onto the tar mac of the car park below.

Pain seared through your body at the impact but you knew you had to get away from him because you were an easy target in this position, so you kicked him in the chest which caused him to fall back and you scrambled up. 

Ignoring the burning pain in your leg you ran for your bike but you soon stopped when metal pierced your leg and you screamed as you looked down.

The Winter Solider had thrown a knife and it had jammed itself into your thigh, but you couldn’t stop.

You limped and tried to keep running but the wound was making it harder and harder. 

You were easy prey, wounded and bleeding. You heard the soldier loading his gun behind you and tears streamed down your face as you kept trying to get away.

You wasn’t doing this again, you vouched you’d never kill anyone ever again after your fiance, no way was you going to do that. Even though you had to to save your life, it still haunts you to this very day.

Bang.

You fell to the ground at this impact, he had shot you through the shoulder and you laid on your back wincing. He had shot you on purpose you thought, he’d done this to get an satisfying efficient kill.

Crying freely now you held onto to the gun in your hand but a foot stood on your wrist and dis-armed you. You felt your breathing quicken as you looked up at the soldier, a gun pressed against your temple as he sits on your waist.

“ Objective: Locate and Kill Agent (Y/N)” he murmured as he looked at you.

“ Please don’t do this “ tears trickled down your cheeks “ Bucky please, Bucky please, Bucky..its me don’t do this it’s me, I love you please “ you pleaded and pleaded but the look in his eyes never changed.

He cocked the gun. He was going to kill you at any moment . 

You squeezed your eyes shut and waited for it to end but you heard a lot of yelling , suddenly Bucky was unconscious after being hit by Steve’s shield and Natasha was running over to you but you were already fading.

Your blood was pooling around you on the tarmac of the empty car park , your eyes shut and you blacked out. 

“( Y/N!)!!” Natasha yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally gotten back to this story, I mean wow, I loved this one and Im really hoping other people like this one.


	13. Are you gone?

Bucky groaned at the pulsing feeling in his head as he slowly opened his eyes to look around, once the bright light dissipated he realised he was handcuffed to a medical bed in what he assumed to be the tower. But why was he hand cuffed ?.....

“Oh no” his heart sunk when he remembered everything that happened, how your face looked when he was holding the gun to you. You were scared of him and it was his fault.

He had to check the damage he done, he had to find out you were okay.

“Steve?” he called out “ Steve?” he tried again and the blonde soldier walked into the room solemnly, he was relieved that he hadn’t sustained any serious damage from relapsing but he knew he had worse news to break.

“ What did I do...” he asked sadly, afraid to know the answer as he looked at his friends face.

“ She’s gone Buck...” 

At this moment Bucky's world came crashing down around him, he feel himself break out of the handcuffs to put his hands over his eyes as he sobbed freely.

What had he done??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not! This chapter is short but it's a bridge to the next idea, but do not worry dear reader for this is not as it seems x 
> 
> Comment if you want an eventual smut chapter ^__^


	14. Decisions

Steve instantly frowned at the state his friend had gotten into and was quick to continue “ no no no not that kind of gone, she’s alive she only had a few wounds...”

Bucky lifted his head at what his friend had said but joy soon turned into sadness once again “ Just a few wounds?! Just a few!? I shot her and stabbed her didn’t i?!” his voice boomed through the room .

The blonde soldier sighed “ Bucky look please she’s fine....we had you out for 3 weeks, one of Tony's contacts found a way to remove the solider syrum from your brain. It shouldn’t happen to you anymore Buck...”

At this point, Bucky was so upset that even the great news that Steve had just given him didn’t matter and he just stared at the ceiling, all he could think about was you. “ Where is she....?” he asked dryly “ what do you mean that she’s gone”

  
“ What I mean by that is, well, she’s moved out of the tower. She took off once her leg was healed and she’s off living somewhere else now” he watched his friend become totally emotionless again, something he had hoped would never happen.

“ She left because of me...I scared her” he muttered “ I scared my one chance at being happy...”

Steve had no idea what to say to that, how could he lie to him and say it wasn’t true. As far as Steve knew, it was true but then again he had refused to leave Bucky’s side and wasn’t fully aware of what was happening in the rest of the world.

“When can I get out of here” Bucky asked as he sat himself up slowly and looked around at the bleak medical room.

“ Let me go ask Banner “ Steve nodded as he walked out of the room once more.

 

2 WEEKS LATER

 

The avengers were sat in their living room eating shared boxes of pizza, chattering general nonsense but they all stopped when Bucky walked into the room with his coat and shoes on with a rucksack on his back.

“Barnes...? Where are you off to, it’s storming outside” said Tony as he munched down on a piece of pizza.  
“I’m going to find (Y/N), I have to apologise and make this right” he nodded as he headed out to the stairs and Steve ran after him.

“Bucky wait...! “ he called desperately “ You don’t even know where she is, New York is massive, America is massive you can’t just go out and look you’ll get lost!”

“ I’ll find her” he said as he continued to walk down to the garage and over to an old fashioned American muscle car that Bucky had taken a liking to as soon as he became part of the tower. He found the keys and unlocked the door, chucking his bag into the back .

“ Bucky wait!” Steve slammed his hands on the bonnet of the car “ if you really want to find her then...! Then....!”

“Then you’ll need the address of where she is” pipped in Tony as he walked into the garage “Look I won’t lie, you two old guys annoy me to no end , you especially Barnes but I saw (Y/N)’s face whenever she looked at you, whenever she was around you she was happy and you seemed to become a nicer person....”

Warily, Bucky got out of the car and nodded for him to continue.

“ So here... here’s the address of where she is and directions to get there” he handed Bucky a map and a piece of paper with the address on it. “ It’s a lake house I own it and used to use it for holidays but when she needed a place to go, I told her to go there and keep it up for me in return”

“ I don’t know what to say” Bucky gently took the pieces of paper from Tony with his metal arm and looked at him.

“ On your wedding day, you can say thank you in your speech” Stark smiled cheekily “ Now get going and drive carefully” and with that the billionaire was off back upstairs to enjoy his pizza

Steve looked at his best friend and nodded “ Be careful....have you thought about what you’ll say when you see her?” he watched Bucky getting back into the drivers seat.

“ Some of it ....’ the brunette nodded and breathed out as he turned on the car, typing in the address in the GPS just like you had taught him once in the past.

This was his time. He was set on his goal. He was going to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeee~ He's going after you like in a movie! Will he track you down in the storm?? Xxx


End file.
